Le choix de vivre
by Yaminoru
Summary: Que dire ? Ash se laisse mourir. Eiji n'est pas d'accord. Il lui donne un choix : vivre avec lui ou mourir. Je suis toujours dans ma période surnatural alors il se peut qu'il y est un gros rapport avec ça... (Lors du post de l'histoire, celle-ci se modifie sans mon consentement. Malgré que je rectifie ça, d'autre erreur apparaisse... )


Dans un hôpital, un jeune homme en fauteuil roulant observe l'extérieur. Derrière lui, un homme d'âge prépare ses affaires pour leur long voyage à venir. Car oui, ils vont être retournés dans leur pays natal: le Japon. L'adulte est assez pressé qu'il soit triste pour le jeune homme. Quand à ce dernier, il n'a pas envie de partir… Néanmoins, il garde le silence. Il dit cette décision est la plus sûre pour lui et son ami. Mais d'un autre côté… Rentrer signifie aussi s'éloigner des autres, de Sing, de Alex ... De ses deux gardes du corps. Il n'en a aucune envie… Une jeune femme blonde finit par entrer et se déclarer à l'adulte:

\- Ibé, le taxi est arrivé, vous êtes prêt?

\- Oui, répond Ibé avant de se tourner vers le blessé. Et toi? ... Eiji? Tu es prêt à partir? Nous devons être à l'aéroport avec une heure d'avance…

\- Alors, allons-y… Murmure le jeune homme avec peine.

Ibé lui presse l'épaule dans un mouvement de réconfort puis le pousse jusqu'au taxi. Eiji s'installe en premier alors que Ibé place le fauteuil roulant dans le coffre et que Jessica et les sacs contenant leur affaire.

\- ah! J'ai oublié mon portable! S'exclame Ibé.

\- Tu mettras longtemps pour le trouver? demande Jessica.

-… Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop où je l'ai mis alors…

\- Je vais t'aider… Soupire Jessica. Eiji, tu attends dans le taxi.

\- D'accord…

Les deux adultes participants, le chauffeur du taxi soupire, n'ont pas vraiment envie de patienter. Alors qu'Eiji tourne son regard vers l'extérieur tout en serait si Ash va bien. Un soupire lui échappe d'inquiétude doucement. Son intérêt finit par se tourner vers son propre reflet. Il observe les cernes sous ses yeux, son air fatigué et angoissé. Malgré les anti-douleurs, sa blessure continuait de lui faire mal… Pourtant, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que nous avons déjà subi… Ah, si il pouvait se guérir… Ce serait tellement bien. On pourrait sortir du taxi à la bibliothèque afin de voir Ash une dernière fois. Non, pas une dernière fois. Mais pour l'attraper et l'emmener de force au Japon avec lui. Mais tout cela ne reste qu'un rêve. Alors, quand les deux adultes reviennent,

Une fois arrivé à l'aéroport, ils font leur adieu à tous leurs amis. Eiji est ému par tout cela, il est heureux d'être également important pour leurs yeux. Car lui, il aime tous énormément. Mais il n'y a pas Ash ... Sur un déjà rejoint l'avion, Ash ne l'a pas rejoint ... L'avion décollé, la place à côté d'Ibé est vide… Eiji à pourtant espéré que le blond serait arrivé, que ce soit des héros d'histoires, il aurait simplement été retardé. Il se serait installé avec une réplique tel que "je ne pouvais pas manqué ça" ou encore "Les embouteillages mon retardé"… Oui, une réplique idiote et bien cliché… Mais, non, le jeune blond n'est pas là... Contrairement à la peine que ressent Eiji… Celui-ci ferme les yeux sous le regard inquiet de Ibé.

.*****.

A New York, Ash a lu la lettre de Eiji qui a été délivré par Sing. Il s'est levé, à courut vers l'aéroport mais on l'a intercepté : Lao Yen tai. Le demi-frère de Sing… Lao a poignardé Ash… Tandis que ce dernier lui a tiré dessus. Les deux sont dans un sale état… Et Ash a utilisé ses dernières forces afin de rejoindre l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Il s'est installé à une table, la lettre de Eiji dans les mains, il se couche à moitié dessus et ferme les yeux… Il n'a plus envie de se battre… Il a enfin l'esprit tranquille. Il a vaincu ses ennemis. Il peut mourir en paix… Oui, son inconscient sombre dans les ténèbres alors qu'il affiche un sourire paisible. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main sur son épaule. A cela, il sursaute autant qu'il le put, entrouvre difficilement les yeux. Il fut ébloui. Ses paupières se fermant sous un geignement de douleur. Autours de lui, tout est d'un blanc éblouissant. Il est au paradis ?

\- Ash… ? Ouvre les yeux.

Cette voix, il la connait… Ont dirait celle de…

\- Eiji ?... Appel le blond en rouvrant les yeux.

A côté de lui se trouve Eiji… Sans aucune blessure, tenant sur ses jambes. Ash l'observe, bouche bée. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Eiji est là ? Il est mort ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Ne devrait-il pas être au Japon ?

\- Pose ton cerveau, demande Eiji. Je ne suis pas mort. Je suis dans l'avion avec Ibé…Enfin, mon enveloppe charnelle y est en tout cas… J'ai encore un long moment avant d'arrivé au Japon. Du coup, quand j'ai voulu voir ce que tu faisais, si tu allais bien… Je n'ai rien pu faire quand tu t'es fait poignarder mais là… Malheureusement, je peux… Souhaites-tu continuer à vivre ? Tu pourrais… Je ne sais pas… Vivre ? Et plus survivre… Je peux te soigner. Tu pourrais aussi venir au japon avec moi. Ma famille se ferait un plaisir de t'accueillir… Que veux-tu ? Mourir maintenant ? Alors que tu es envie libre ? Ou vivre ?

\- C-comment... ? Ne peut que dire Ash. Je… Tu es… Comment c'est possible… ? Tu…

Eiji sourit doucement alors que, brusquement, des ailes blanches sortent de son dos. Ses ailes sont immenses, dépliés. Leurs plumes éclatantes, immaculés et semble douce, soyeuse… Malgré sa surprise, Ash ne résiste pas et lève une main. Cette même main se pose sur une des ailes. Elle est bien réelle… Le blond n'arrive pas y croire… Sa main se referme sur des plumes, arrachant un petit couinement de douleur a l'ange. Alors, Ash retire brusquement sa main en s'excusant. Eiji lui attrape doucement sa main avec les siennes.

\- Ce n'est pas grave… Les ailes sont très sensibles. Tu désires surement des explications pour tout ça…

Eiji hésite un peu alors qu'Ash hoche la tête. Puis, l'ange claque des doigts. Une pièce ressemblant à un salon se forme autours d'eux. Le japonais s'installe sur un canapé, emmenant le blond avec lui.

\- Alors… Tout d'abord… Je ne suis pas un ange mais un dieu… Enfin, plus vraiment. Je suis vraiment née au japon et j'ai vraiment vécu comme un humain ses vingt dernières années… Je ne me souvenais pas de mon ancienne vie… Mes souvenirs ont commencé à me revenir après notre rencontre, après la mort de Shorter… Sinon, je l'aurais sauvé ! D'ailleurs, tout ne m'est pas encore revenu… Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé à faire ça… Je sais juste que, je peux te sauver… Je peux te soigner. Mais, est-ce que tu en as envie ?

\- Un dieu… ? Pourquoi es-tu devenu humain ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu… Enfin, ça n'existe pas tout ça…

\- Je suis désolé mais, si. Ça existe, tout comme les monstres comme les vampires, les loups-garous. Mais, ont évite de trop se montrer aux humains… Enfin, il y a des chasseurs qui tuent les monstres sans que personne ne le sache… Et, il y a aussi des anges, des démons, des dieux… Le paradis et l'enfer existe aussi… D'ailleurs, tu aurais dû aller en enfer… Tout comme Shorter et Skipper et je me suis arrangé pour qu'il est la belle vie. Lucifer est mon père alors il était plutôt heureux de les accueillir.

-Attend… Lucifer… Le diable existe ?! Donc Dieu aussi ? Tu es le fils du diable ! s'exclame Ash.

-Ouais… En faite c'est assez… Compliqué… Je ne suis pas vraiment son fils, j'ai été crée par Dieu mais c'est Lucifer et Mikael qui m'ont élevé alors c'est eux mes parents… Enfin, bref, dans tous les cas. Maintenant que je me souviens, je vais pouvoir leur demander de ramener Shorter et Skipper à la vie. Ton frère aussi, si tu veux.

-… C'est beaucoup trop d'un coup… beaucoup, beaucoup trop…

\- Je suis sûr que tu peux gérer tout ça ! Tu as 200 de QI non ? Je sais que c'est difficile mais, choisit vite. J'ai arrêté le saignement de ta blessure mais je ne peux pas tenir comme ça longtemps. Alors, souhaite tu vivre ?

\- … Même si je meurs, tu pourras venir me voir, non ?

\- Oui… Mais, je me suis réincarné en humain. J'ai une mère, un père et une petite sœur que je souhaite rejoindre. Je les aime tout autant que j'aime Lucifer et Mikael. Je veux continuer à être qu'un humain sans grande importance. M'éloigner des anges, des démons, des monstres. Je veux être un humain.

\- Pourquoi … ?

\- Parce que les humains meurent. Ne pas vivre éternellement, avoir conscience qu'on peut mourir à tout moment nous permet de profiter. Alors qu'en tant que dieu, la vie devient bien vite ennuyante…

\- Tu es devenu humain juste pour tromper l'ennui ?

\- Ben, j'ai mon oncle qui s'amuse à tuer les méchants humains pour s'amuser, un autre qui s'instruit toujours. Et mon cousin qui veille constamment sur deux humains… D'ailleurs, il sort avec un d'entre eux… Mais, tout ça ne m'intéressait pas… Je voulais savoir comment vivait un humain afin de savoir comment je pouvais réellement leur être utile.

\- …Tes oncles ? Ton cousin… C'est qui ?

\- Oh, eh bien, je considère les archanges comme mes oncles. Du coup, j'ai Gabriel et Raphaël comme oncle et mon cousin, c'est Castiel. C'est Gabriel qui l'a élevé alors c'est un peu comme son fils. Et les deux humains, ce sont les frères Winchesters. Ils ont arrêté l'apocalypse de nombreuse fois. L'ainé sort avec Castiel et le cadet avec Gabriel. Si tu le désire, je te les ferais rencontrer.

\- Ok… C'est…Fou… Mais, pourquoi Dieu n'agit pas ? Pour la banana Fish ! Vous auriez pu faire quelque chose !

\- … Nous n'étions pas au courant… Ont est pas vraiment omniscient et beaucoup s'en fiche de la vie des humains… Et, il ne faut vraiment pas compter sur Dieu ! Il est en vacances avec sa sœur, les ténèbres. Il a créé les humains pour s'amusé puis il s'en est lassé alors ce qui peut leur arriver… On ne va pas dire qu'il s'en moque mais… Si…Après tout, il avait prédit la mort de tous les humains alors bon. Il ne faut vraiment pas avoir confiance en lui pour agir. Surtout que la plupart des anges ne sont pas vraiment gentils… Enfin, ne commençons pas là-dessus, on n'en finira jamais. Est-ce que tu veux vivre ? Avec Shorter, Skipper et ton grand frère ? Je ne t'obligerais pas à me rejoindre au Japon même si, si tu viens, je serais le plus heureux des dieux ! Enfin, même si tu reste à New York, je pourrais te rejoindre en me téléportant. Il faut juste que je retrouve comment on fait… Oh, et, tu devras garder ça secret, je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que je ne suis pas humain…

\- … Si je continue de vivre… Je pourrais… Être libre ?

\- Oui. Je te le promets. Je m'arrangerais pour que personne ne te fasse du mal. Et, si tu voudras encore de moi, je pourrais aussi t'emmenais dans la ville que tu souhaites. Même si ce n'est qu'un aller retours. Je peux te servir de transport…

\- Je ne te demande pas ça, même si j'en prend note… Si tu peux faire revenir Shorter, Skipper et grand frère alors, oui… Je veux continuer à vivre. Je veux venir avec toi au Japon, commencé une nouvelle vie, tranquille… Sans devoir me battre.

\- Vraiment ? Tu veux bien… ? … Je les ramènerais au japon. En revanche, ils penseront avoir été dans le coma longtemps. Comme ça, ils oublieront leur vie en enfer et ont n'aura pas besoin de leur révéler mon identité…

\- Donc, je serais le seul au courant ?

\- En effet…

Un grand sourire se forme sur les lèvres de Ash. Il lève une main pour la poser sur la joue d'un Eiji surpris. Le visage du blond se rapproche de celui du dieu. Leurs lèvres se frôlent. Leur regard plonger dans celui de l'autre. Celui de l'humain est assuré alors que le dieu est dans l'incompréhension la plus total.

\- A-ash… Qu'est-ce qu-que… ?

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Ses mots éttoufés par les lèvres de l'humain. Toutes pensées s'échappent du dieu alors que ses paupières se ferment. Il se laisse aller. Il répond au baiser, maladroitement, timidement. Comme un humain normal. Comme si c'était son premier baiser. Mais, peut-être est-ce le cas ? A cette pensées, Ash ferme les yeux à son tour. Il approfondit le baiser, fière d'avoir ravi le premier baisé du dieu. Ce même baiser devient plus passionné. Ash prend Eiji dans ses bras. Les ailes de celui-ci se referme sur eux, les enfermant dans un cocon protecteur. Ils ne séparent leurs lèvres que quand l'air vient à manqué pour l'humain, le dieu n'en ayant pas besoin. Ils rouvrent les yeux, s'observent. Eiji est complétement rouge :

\- P-pourquoi… ? En-enfin…J-je…

\- Eiji, je t'aime. Depuis le premier jour, je me suis attaché à toi. Ce que je croyais être de l'amitié était de l'amour. Je m'en suis rendu compte en lisant ta lettre.

\- M-mais… J-je… Ne suis pas humain… !

\- Et alors ? Castiel et Gabriel sortent bien avec deux humains, non ? Alors, pourquoi n'en ferais tu pas autant ? Après tout, tu souhaites vivre comme un humain… A moins, que c'est juste parce que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

\- Non ! Si ! En-enfin… Si… Je… Je t'aime… Je crois … Je… Je ne sais pas…Enfin, je n'ai jamais … était amoureux…

\- Oh, alors je vais avoir l'honneur de prendre les premières fois d'un dieu.

\- Non…

\- Non ?... Répète Ash en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'Eiji prend un air plus confiant.

\- Tu n'auras pas que les premières fois… Tu auras aussi… Tou-toute celle qui suive… Murmure le dieu avec gêne.

Ash en fut tout autant surpris que ravi. Il se jette une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres du jeune dieu. Un baiser enflammé s'en suit. Jusqu'à ce que l'oxygène vienne à manquer. Quand il rouvre les yeux, Ash est de nouveau dans la bibliothèque. Il n'a plus mal, n'est plus fatigué. Au contraire, il pet le feu. Vivement, il se lève et court vers l'aéroport. Cette fois, rien ne l'arrête. Il prend un billet et fonce vers le Japon.

;*****;

Il a fallu des heures et des heures avant que l'avion se pose. Eiji l'attend. Avec un Ibé dans l'incompréhension. Eiji ne lui a pas dit pourquoi ils devaient attendre. Néanmoins, le plus vieux ne dit rien pour ne pas blessé le plus jeune. Quel ne fut pas surpris en découvrant le newyorkais traverser une foule de passant pour se jeter dans les bras d'Eiji ! Ibé en reste figé. Il ne pensait pas que le blond viendrait. Et, comment Eiji a su qu'il viendrait vraiment ? Peu importe. Les jeunes sourient comme jamais, n'est pas la seule chose à savoir ? La seule chose importante ? Si, alors Ibé oublie ses interrogations pour observer ce magnifique tableau. Bien que son incompréhension soit encore plus grande quand Ash embrasse Eiji ! Aux dernières nouvelles, n'était-il pas qu'ami ? Alors pourquoi cela ne semble pas être la première fois ? Bien qu'on puisse voire l'embarra d'Eiji, on voit qu'il s'y attendait, qu'il sait comment y répondre…

Dans tous les cas, c'est à trois qu'ils vont chez Eiji. Celui-ci demande à ses parents si le beau blond peut vivre avec eux. Il est accueilli avec plaisir. C'est officiel, Ash va vivre avec la famille du dieu caché… Et, sa jeune sœur est bien déçue de voir que le blond n'a que son frère aux yeux…

;*****;

Quelques jours plus tard, Eiji peut se mouvoir comme il le souhaite. Ash a appris parfaitement le japonais. Il lui manque quelques mots ou quelques règles de grammaire mais rien qui l'empêche de se faire comprendre ou de comprendre les autres. Oui, les deux adolescents ont pris un train de vie simple et heureux. En ce moment, Ash est en train de lire, confortablement installé sur le lit d'Eiji. Ce dernier est sorti pour voir ses amis. Ash n'a pas voulu s'imposé dans les retrouvailles. Même si, à présent, et depuis déjà quelques heures, il le regrette. Eiji lui manque ! Il a hâte que ce dernier revienne à lui ! Enervé par cette pensée, il ferme rageusement son livre juste au moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvre en grand :

\- - Ash ! J'ai une surprise !

L'humain à sursauté avant d'écarquiller devant les yeux. Derrière Eiji se trouve son grand frère, Shorter et Skipper. Ash n'a pas le temps de se lever que tous ses amis, non, sa famille, se jette sur lui. Il eu le droit à un gros câlin.

\- - Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais ont s'est tous réveiller à l'hôpital ! Eiji est venu nous chercher… D'ailleurs, il faudra remercier le médecin qui a réussi à nous sauver, c'est un génie ! S'émerveille Shorter.

\- - Tu parles Japonais… S'étonne Ash.

\- - Ben non, c'est de l'anglais, répond Skipper…En Japonais.

\- - C'est plus pratique comme ça, vous pouvez comprendre tout le monde, annonce Eiji.

A cela, Ash comprend que ce doit être Eiji qui leur a « enseigner » le japonais… A croire qu'il n'avait même pas proposer cette option à Ash. Les trois revenus lâches Ash, s'installant tranquillement sur le lit avant qu'Eiji ne les rejoigne. Aussitôt, Ash prend son petit ami dans les bras. Cela n'étonne personne, même pas le grand frère. Sur le chemin, ils s'étaient parlé. Eiji les avait informés de l'avancer de l'enquête « Banana Fish » et aussi sur comment Ash va… Du coup, tout le monde n'a pu que comprendre à quel point Eiji tient au blond, à quel point il l'aime.

\- Mais, comment vas ton vivre ? Enfin… Tes parents ne peuvent pas tous nous accueillir… Soulève Griffin.

\- J'ai trouvé une maison ou vous pouvez vivre ! Annonce Eiji. Elle est vraiment géniale. Il y a six chambres, trois salles de bain. Elle est à quelques rues d'ici… Elle est aussi meublée et… Il y a un jardin…

\- Mais, comment tu as pu payer tout ça ?! S'étonne Skipper. Tes parents sont riches ici ?

\- C'est moi qui ai payé, ment Ash, voyant que son petit ami ne souhaite pas mentir mais ne veut pas dire la vérité. J'ai volé l'argent du vieux alors ce n'est pas chère.

\- … Ont pourra vous inscrire à l'école où vous trouvez un travail, comme vous voulez. Poursuit Eiji. Par contre, ici, il n'y a pas le droit d'avoir des armes ou de semer le trouble…

\- Comment on va faire ? Pour payer l'école ? Pour payer la nourriture ? Demande Shorter.

\- L'école est gratuite. Il n'y a que les manuels à payer mais, ça, ce n'est pas grave, annonce le dieu.

\- Et, pour l'argent, franchement, je vous passe du miens, annonce Ash. Autant qu'il serve.

\- Vous vivrez avec nous ? Demande le plus jeune.

A cela, Ash et Eiji se regarde. Eiji peut voir qu'Ash à envie de vivre avec sa famille. De passer du temps avec son grand frère, avec son meilleur ami. Il peut aussi voir que le blond n'a pas envie de le quitter. Tout cela le fit sourire. Puis, il hoche la tête.

\- - Oui, vivons tous ensemble…

.*****.

Des mois sont passés. Ash sait que leur maison est un cadeau de la véritable « mère » de son petit ami et ça ne le dérange pas. Skipper apprend beaucoup de chose à l'école. Il s'est fait beaucoup d'ami et n'hésite pas à donner une bonne raclé aux enfants embêtant d'autre. Shorter, lui, va au lycée, il a un petit groupe d'amis avec lequel il s'amuse beaucoup. Il se bagarre quelques fois avec d'autres, pour s'amuser et, la plupart du temps, il est avec Sing qui les a vite rejoints. Les deux, malgré leur différence d'âge, sont dans la même classe. Griffin, lui, est entré dans la police. Il ne pensait pas vraiment être prit mais, par un heureux miracle, on lui a même attribuer un poste de haut gradé. Quant à Eiji, il travail avec Ibé, plus pour le plaisir qu'autre chose. Il a aussi repris son entrainement de saut en hauteur. Quelques fois, Ash vient le voir, l'encourage à faire du mieux qu'il peut, même si, pour voler, Eiji n'a juste qu'à sortir ses ailes…

D'ailleurs, quelques fois, en secret, Ash et Eiji se font des petits voyages. Eiji a trouvé comment se téléporter. Alors, ils ont déjà visité Paris, Londres, la savane, le mont blanc. Tout cela dans le plus grand secret… Ash n'a pas encore rencontré d'autres créatures surnaturelles mais, peut-être cela viendra-t-il un jour ? Peut être rencontrera t il la famille angéliques d'Eiji ? Il ne le sait pas et, franchement, n'y pense pas vraiment. Certes, il a beaucoup de point inconnu mais, le plus important, est le jour présent. Ces moments qu'il passe à son nouveau travail, parce que, oui, il a commencé une carrière en tant que chercheur scientifique et cela le passionne. Même si ce n'est pas ses moments préférés. Non, ceux-ci sont les instants passés avec son dieu. Les moments qu'à eux.


End file.
